Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
For information about the Classic routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. |game(s)= (Community Remix only) |codename=Singleladiescmu |original_game= ( Exclusive) }} "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with very dark blue curly hair. She wears red earrings, a yellow and red crop tank, matching shorts with padded hips and buttons, red heeled sandals, and she wears a purple glove, and a gold bracelet. Background The background features mostly silhouetted women with braided hair, a sleeveless leotard, stilettos, and red lipstick, which is white at some parts. Upon first view in the preview, there are six copies, following the playable dancer. When the next verse kicks in, three panels with rectangles passing by. There are sixteen copies of them, where she claps, flips her hands, and shakes her shoulders. The panels slowly float in rows, and each individual one pumps. Next, there are two panels of her. She stands on white backdrops, while the main dancer stands in one, and when she points, the background dancer points back at her. The background dancers' panels briefly turn pink. What follows is a reversed black triangle and two white right triangles, each with a clone of this backing dancer, as well as four panels of similar colors. Her skin is black in the black sections, and her skin is white in the white ones just like the music video. In the bridge, there are six copies of the same background dancer in her black version, placed one behind the other on both sides. At the last chorus, the two white clones of the background coach dance randomly, unlike the previous choruses. Since the routine is a Community Remix, the following Just Dancers are featured: (No repeats) *batmonDS (Russia) *Julia Hazama 11 (Brazil) *AlexMotzi (Romania) *thomasglee (The Netherlands) *Josphtlan0705 (Malaysia) *Alefejohnny (Brazil) *RODRYCK (Spain) *ZeelyVision (USA) *Stahl (France) *evan the omega (USA) *William12128 (Brazi) *xbox Zebra728 (Russia) *Draketastic (USA) *LpRlu (Brazil) *John Kojinson (Argentina) *Moogly-H (Australia) *L1VE Maurl (USA) *MahsaNoble33 (USA) *sejephyr (Denmark) *RAS310 (USA) *BourbonKid1989 (Germany) *SabrinaRocket (Germany) *and2062 (Germany) *Chris_RD- (USA) *DiabolicalWench (Canada) *Little siha (Australia) *XxGenesisMCxX (Germany) *Lecabr-RO (Spain) *Sandy381 (France) *TrinalHare30712 (USA) *Rodrigo Suarez2 (Mexico) *SwungNote8209 (Russia) *murgenjd (Colombia) *OliveRitter239 (Germany) *itsFRIIMAN (Russia) *Theflipmod309 (USA) *Tracys38 (USA) *KarenD60 (USA) *crazyresident (USA) *baotezi (Hong Kong) *L3lak N ChrOme (USA) *KomuroNick (Brazil) *Atman Soni (India) *maxim2103 (Belgium) *IcartoonSims (Brazil) *Maquedaelias14 (Mexico) *Gul99BR (Brazil) *football230995 (Mexico) *Luke Moshy (Brazil) *sprigant0392 (Mexico) *Lady in Black82 (Brazil) *morales360bkn (Chile) *Zeklo Zebra (USA) *ShaolinAzul (Colombia) *WorkCapybara441 (Mexico) *Area303 (France) *EnersedMoney17 (Brazil) *DockingCandle2 (USA) *eileen1510 (Germany) *LilderpyPeppyDoo (USA) *JoeMario37 (USA) *Miiesa (France) *NameDale (Hong Kong) *Adrianramos9705 (USA) *Sandy381 (USA) *TOOchis_ (USA) *RobertSpataru (Canada) *SoToSendoCadu (Brazil) *DJ_angel_449 (USA) *ontyDeniels (Russia) *Denny102001 (Germany) *Major Astoria (Brazil) *FrenchtoastDan1 (USA) *MareenOppa (France) Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bend down and touch your legs. Gold Move 2: Put your hands at the back of your head. SingleLadiesGM1.png|Gold Move 1 SingleLadiesGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SingleLadiesGM2.png|Gold Move 2 SingleLadiesGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Gallery SingleLadiesCMU_Cover_Generic.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' singleladies cover albumcoach.png|Album coach singleladiescmu cover albumbkg.png|Album background Singleladies ava.png|Avatar SingleLadies_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (Video Version) Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs with Community Remix